Area 51: Escape
thumb|link=Area 51: Escape is the ninth level in Perfect Dark. The level is set inside the Area 51. Briefing Background - 'A craft carrying Institute advisors has been shot down in Nevada. Debris from the crash and the bodies of the advisors have been taken to Area 51. A spy inside the base has managed to get footage to the Institute of a possible survivor. This mission is to rescue that survivor. 'Carrington - '''I know you have questions, Jo, and I'm afraid that this isn't the time to answer them. I can tell you that the little fellow you just rescued is a Maian, and he is a bodyguard for the Ambassador whose ship was shot down. Other details and background can wait until later. Objectives '''Objective One: - Locate Alien AutoSurgeon Device PA All Maian craft carry a device called an AutoSurgeon. Using this is the fastest and safest way of waking him up since they are designed to work on Maian physiology. It should be amongst the wreckage of the ship, or if not, with the items taken to the labs for analysis. Objective Two: - Rendezvous With Agent ALL Jonathan reports that he is now under suspicion and expects to be arrested in a matter of minutes. Find him before the patrols do. Objective Three: - Gain Entry to Secret Hangar ALL Our agent has been unable to get into the secret hangar before because that would have meant blowing his cover, but the time for such worries is past. Keep the guards off Jonathan as he hacks into the door to the hangar where we suspect an intact Maian ship is kept. Objective Four: - Revive Maian Bodyguard PA Wake the Maian up before trying to get out - a hoverbed is not the easiest thing to steer even in normal situations. Once he's up and about, he should be able to fly the Maian craft out of Area 51. Objective Five: - Escape from Area 51 ALL That is, get the Maian bodyguard to the ship first. Then you and Jonathan get aboard the craft with him, and you should be able to fly out past the air defenses you took care of earlier. END Walkthrough ALL This room and the adjoining one are flooded with gas that does damage over time. Go straight ahead through two doors and out into the main corridor once again to escape the gas. Turn right and through another door to get back to the cryo area. Kill the two surgeons and head into the brown wall, which will now open up. Head down the incline and open another door, then move forward until you drop the hoverbed. Jonathan will tell you to head through a containment lab, so go back up the incline and head into the cryo room on your right as you exit the brown door. Go through it and down a small corridor to a hatch which will open to another room populated by explosive barrels and two guards, and a Remote Mine across from you if you hid the Maian quickly enough. Kill the guards and head out the other door onto the catwalk over a canyon. There is another door on the far side of the catwalk. A''' Jonathan will be waiting just to the right as you enter the room. Talk to him and he'll head back outside. PA Destroy the glass on the right, then go through and activate the terminal there to unlock the containment doors. Head through the small corridor leading out of the room and enter the first door you see, which you just unlocked. Take care not to use grenade rounds carelessly in this area, as the explosive barrels inside this room might detonate and destroy the mission-critical material. Inside, on top of large explosive barrels, you will find the AutoSurgeon. '''SA, PA Keep going through the passageway, then through several doors until you find an opening to an area much like the storage area from the previous level on the right-hand side. Enter and work your way through until Jonathan greets you from a corner of the room, behind some computers. Once you approach him, the objective is complete and guards will enter to try and stop you. Kill them and work your way back to the canyon. Jonathan can hold his own against a few guards, but he can easily be overwhelmed, so stay close and make sure he doesn't take too much fire. ALL Switch to grenade launcher mode using your SuperDragon, and head across the catwalk over the canyon to the other door. Inside waiting for you are four guards, neatly lined up for a grenade shot at their feet. After bowling them over with a grenade round, position yourself next to the door, so that you can see both across the catwalk over the canyon, and the hatch you came through when you first entered this area from the cryo room. As guards run across the catwalk, gun them down, making sure to periodically check the hatch to see if any guards are trying to flank you through there. Eventually, Jonathan will tell you to stand back. Move away and an explosion will blast a hole into the secret hangar. Head through and into the most difficult part of this mission. A''' Kill any guards you see and drop down to the hangar floor, then head under the ramp to the brown door, where you left the Maian. You don't have to wait for Jonathan to join you for the cutscene to start. '''SA, PA Resist the urge to run in and kill everything, because guards will continually stream in from behind you and Jonathan will be left to deal with them alone. This is something he cannot do, because he is about as intelligent as any other guard, even if he has more health and is more accurate. Instead, move slowly, dealing with guards that come in behind you. Lead Jonathan down to the hangar floor, go around the partition in the center of the room and kill the guards there before turning around to check behind you once more. If Jonathan is not in sight, find him and make sure he's okay. If he gets lost, he'll likely die, and the mission's over. Corral him down to the hangar floor and into the brown door below the ramp, where you left the Maian. Equip the AutoSurgeon (the Alien Medpack) and use it on the Maian. A countdown will start, during which you'll have to fight off yet more waves of enemies, so go back to babysitting Jonathan until the countdown finishes, at which point you'll have to get the both of you back to the Maian. ALL The Maian will wake up and identify himself as Elvis. Don't worry, you won't have to escort him around like Jonathan. Just get back outside, (noting the HoverBike located across from you in the middle of an otherwise empty part of the room) clear the area and, thankfully, Jonathan and Elvis will run to the next cutscene without you. Move to stand with them and Elvis will explain that there isn't enough room for everyone in the ship. The guards will now be bottlenecked at the corner behind you, so just switch to the grenade launcher function and fire as soon as they enter your vision. They generally won't have time to fire before you destroy them. As the conversation goes on, you will be presented with two options - go up the catwalk and activate the two terminals that control the hangar doors, then get out via hoverbike, or protect Jonathan as he activates the terminals, and leave with Elvis. As with combat, Jonathan is pretty thick with the control consoles. All Joanna has to do is activate them with one button push and that's it. Jonathan has to bend over and inspect them as if he were fixing a leaky pipe under a sink and takes about a minute to activate one. That means about 2 minutes where he must be protected. If you decide to do this, it is arguably simpler, but tedious. Just keep watching the hole by the ramp that Jonathan created in the wall and kill all guards that come through, and he should be fine. Once he finishes with both consoles, the level will automatically end. If you wish to activate the consoles yourself, you must intercept Jonathon before the fast-paced music plays and Joanna will tell Jonathan to leave with Elvis as she deals with them. Go across the catwalk to the consoles, activate each of them and then work your way back to the ramp. Head down to the floor and over to the hoverbike, then get out through the brown door, up the incline to the left and down the main corridor. Keep going along the corridor until you pass the showers, and into the large room with crates scattered about and a catwalk high in front of you, with a door far to your left on the far side of the room, on the ground floor. Head through this door on the far left, and then straight on until you go through another door, then turn left and on until you reach the end of the level. NOTE- if you decide to escape with Elvis, Jonathon will not show up during a later mission. Escape on the hoverbike yourself, and he will be present (in a cameo support role) later on. Follow-up Air Base: Espionage Weapons Falcon 2 (scope): 'Equipped from the start. '''Double Falcon 2 (scope): '''In the autopsy lab behind you at the start. 'Tranquilizer: Used by surgeons in the containment area. SuperDragon: Used by guards throughout the level. Remote Mine: 'Found after exiting the cryo lab through the maintenance hatch, if the player has hidden Elvis within 36 seconds. Items/Devices 'AutoSurgeon/Alien Medpack: '''Equipped from the start in Agent and Special Agent. In Perfect Agent, found after crossing the canyon and breaking the glass to open a small containment room holding the device. '''Hoverbike: Found in the secret hangar, left of the entrance. Used to leave the base if the player opts to stay behind and open the hangar. Cheese Found in the same spot as the previous levels, in the large room with crates scattered around, at the very end of the vent leading above the showers from the second-floor catwalk. Zoom in to see it. Leaderboard Crown Easy Rider - REQUIREMENTS: Use the Hoverbike and finish the mission within 30 seconds of mounting it on Agent difficulty * This Crown is very easy to earn if you know what to do. At the end of the mission, Jonathan will go to open the hanger doors (See Walkthrough). All you have to do is wait until he is just about to finish, then mount the Hoverbike by double tapping the A button. If you are on the Hoverbike as the ending cutscene plays, you will earn the Crown. Alternatively, you could activate the consoles yourself and ride the Hoverbike out the conventional way. That method is needlessly complicated however and should only be done if you wish to challenge yourself. Cheats SuperDragon - REQUIREMENTS: Beat the mission on any difficulty * This Cheat will allow Joanna to begin any mission with a SuperDragon in her inventory. Invincible - REQUIREMENTS: Beat the mission in under 3:50 on Agent difficulty * As the name implies, this Cheat makes the player impervious to all forms of melee, weapon and explosive damage. Death from falling into pits (Like the one found in Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine) can still occur while this Cheat is active. Glitch/Exploit In the secret hangar after the conversation with Jonathan and Elvis about how only two people can fit in the UFO, when Jonathan says he'll get out on the Hoverbike and to cover him, let him get up the ramp of the catwalk until the music changes to the alarm theme. Then run past him, up the catwalk and activate the consoles yourself. Joanna won't say to go with Elvis, and Jonathan will keep running up towards them as if he's still going to try to open the hangar doors. Once you activate both by pressing the use button on each of them, the cutscene will start as if Jonathan has activated them, and the level will end. This provides an easy way to unlock the Invincible cheat, as it ends the level about two minutes early. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions